


Invitation

by amazonstorm



Series: The Fire Emblem Fates Husband Chronicles [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, a quickie in two parts, niles can't refuse Corrin, this is probably my favorite pairing featuring the female avatar that doesn't involve a royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin sends a message to Niles, inviting him to her royal chambers.  How can he refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> You know that scene in Marie Antoinette in which she's naked on a bed with a fan? Yeah, this fic is based on that.

The message reached Niles in record time: “Princess Corrin requests your presence in her chambers tonight.” He could never turn down a personal invitation from the Princess, after all and throughly enjoyed their little nighttime “visits”.

So, late that night, Niles snuck out and made his way to Corrin’s bedroom in Castle Krakenberg. Felicia was there to help him sneak in, ensuring that anyone who would dare speak up was quickly silenced. Once she escorted him to the doors of Corrin’s bedroom, she took her leave with a knowing smile.

Niles knocked three times, their special signal.

“Enter,” she beckoned and he obeyed.

The sight that greeted him was one for the ages.

There were candles on every conceivable surface, casting a low light across her large bed, the curtains around said bed open to reveal her figure lounging lazily on the bed. Curious, he stepped closer to her.

The Crown Princess of Nohr was spread out on her bed, covering herself with a fan…and not much else. Her white hair was spread out across her pillows and her dark eyes glittered with mischievous intent. In the low light, her skin looked soft and smooth, not a blemish to be seen.

His mouth went dry at the sight of her. She was absolutely radiant.

“Niles,” she purred, smiling at him. “I see you got my message."

“My princess ordered me to her chambers…” he began to undress. “…how could I refuse her?"


End file.
